Sleepwalking
by The Energizer
Summary: Jeanette hears something in the night. Curious, she follows. Who might it be? What is wrong? -The romance is really mild though. Just a kiss... JeanettexSimon


It was about one in the morning and I'd just woken up for some mystery reason. I heard rattling across from me in the bedroom I shared with my sisters and the chipmunks. _The boys are here,_ I thought, _And Dave. It's nothing_. Until there was a growling and a patter of stealthy paws on the wood floor. I sat up, clutching my royal purple and grey blanket. Taking a deep breath, I rolled over, grabbed my glasses that hung on a special hook that Dave installed especially for Simon and myself. I crawled down to the floor and shouldered a robe around my knees. The room was rather dark, a part from the moonlight peeping through the curtains. I looked up and counted the twitching noses on the boys' side. 1…2…_Simon_. Draping the mauve satin robe tighter around me and pounced up the few steps leading down to our room and made a left down the cold hall.

The patter was fast and I tried to keep up. I was grateful for Dave keeping a clean house or else I would have been a mess by now. The pattering finished under the window between the living room and the music room. A small figure jumped easily up and landed on the windowsill, just sitting there. I jumped up as well, diagonally behind him.

Simon's round glasses were wonky on his button nose. His pyjama shirt was slightly damp from sweat. Behind his askew spectacles his dark blue eyes stared outside, nothing in particular. Was he even awake?

I gently placed a paw on his shoulder. A volt of shock buzzed through me as, with ninja-speed he put his paw on top of mine. I couldn't move from it – in a way I didn't want to, bringing a slight flush into my cheeks.

' Simon?' I asked him, leaning by his ear. ' Si? Are you okay? Awake?'

He didn't reply, so I softly shook him. ' Simon!' I cried out quietly, so as not to wake anyone.

He blinked, frowned and focused on where he was. His hazy eyes cleared up as he scanned the dark.

' Where am I? How did I get here?' He muttered, adjusting his glasses.

' Simon?' I said.

He turned, surprised to see me. Yup. Thought so – sleepwalking. Strangely, in a second it was replaced with a dazzling smile – I swear I got little doves fluttering around my head for a moment it was so dizzying and beautiful. I slipped my hands off his shoulders – I could feel the raw strength hidden underneath his dark fur and despite his tall, lanky appearance.

' Hi Jeanette. Do you know I'm suddenly sitting at a window?' he said to me.

I pursed my lips, holding my arms around my waist. ' I believe you were sleepwalking.' I frowned. Since I was here, this had never happened before. ' Are you okay, Simon?'

He averted his eyes and shook his head, as if to himself. I sat down next to him under the light of the moon, tucking my legs to the side. His nose twitched.

' Hmm,' He uttered. ' I haven't done that in years.'

I bent my head, trying to seek out his gaze. ' Simon?'

' I don't know, Jeanette.' He answered.

' Is there anything you wanted to talk about?' I said, concerned. ' You can tell me anything, remember.'

He nodded, focusing back on me. ' I'm just really worried. Alvin's getting out of hand with the antics he does with the football team. It's dragging his grades down even more. Not to mention, he's slacking off here at home too. Theo…Theo's okay, but he's still naïve and…I don't know how much longer I can hold them up. I know Dave says he has it under control, but it's just a force of habit.' Simon confessed, dropping his head.

He was doing so much. And to add to it, I happened to trip over my feet every two seconds! I put a paw over his.

' It's okay. Theo has Ellie now, and she can hold her own and more. And remember Brittany is with Alvin in almost everything. She has the sass and power to put him back in line.' I told him. ' You're not alone.'

He smiled. ' Thanks, Jeanette. I really don't know what I would do without you.'

_A lot,_ I said in my head, gloomier than intended.

' Sorry.' I blurted suddenly.

His eyebrows crinkled together. ' For what?'

' Tripping. Causing you more trouble. You're always saving me.'

' But, I like saving you.' He replied, squeezing my paw.

I felt a blush under my fur. ' R-Really?' I giggled.

Like Superman, but a ton smaller – and smarter.

' Yeah! It gives me a chance to hold you.' His eyes widened and with his free paw he slapped a paw over his mouth.

I laughed. ' Well, I hope you feel better now.' I said, absently fixing his glasses, which had slipped right to the tip of his nose.

He smiled and I got up. ' I guess I better go to bed. I want to be the first in line for that book tomorrow.' I yawned.

Simon rose as well, following me to bed.

Just before I planned on climbing up the cream ladder to bed, Simon put a paw on my shoulder. I turned, curious at the action.

' Thank you, for before.' He said.

I shrugged. ' No worries.'

' Goodnight Jeanette. S-sweet dreams.' Simon told me softly.

Then, he came closer and kissed my nose. As he pulled back, he dashed in again and planted his lips on my cheek as well.

My heart stuttered. The tip of my tail curled and I felt my ears flick and twitch. I fidgeted with the tie of my robe.

' Yes, Simon. Goodnight and Sweet dreams as well.' I mumbled, giving him the same kisses.

His eyes widened a bit and when I pulled away, I saw Simon's nose twitch again. He waved and crawled into bed, myself doing the same across from him. As I lay in my bed, I hold my cheek, wondering if he was feeling the same as me, or if it was just a brother-sister sort of thing for him. A dreamy smile was stuck on my lips, refusing to go away – not that I wanted it to, but I didn't want anyone to suspect.

And, for quite some time after that, I slept pretty good, as long as I remembered that little touch…or felt it in the dark for real.


End file.
